Kong
A Chinese Labor camp located somewhere in Utah which provided the labor force for the last section of the trans continental railroad of the USA. Amateretsu, Teucer, and Chavez found themselves stranded there after their plane went down over the Pacific during their transport of the armor back to China. The labor camp housed approximately a thousand workers and is run by a man named “Wu” (another Chinese). The camp's security force are all white American and their “minister” is an apparent albino by the name of father Eric. The camp provided an area to house workers in tents and shacks and provided basic amenities to the workforce at jacked up rates. Teucer, Chavez, and Amateretsu's arrival The three arrived outside the labor camp after losing consciousness when their plane went down over the Pacific after being attacked by draco forms allegedly sent by the Great Dragon, Lung. The three 's physical appearance had changed dramatically to human Chinese migrant workers with nothing but the clothes on their backs and a bundle of sticks hiding Amateretsu's sword. Given 63 cents by the whites of the labor camp, the three were able to make out a meager spot in the camp buying their goods through the general store and salvaging a rice pot from an abandoned tent. Language Barrier The three had a difficult time communicating with the locals due to a strange language barrier. The whites of the camp mainly spoke four syllables “nam” “nom” “nim” “nen” and some of the Chinese workers spoke “wun” “won” “wan” “wen” mixed in with understandable speech. Complex ideas being discussed with the other migrant workers usually (but not always) degenerated into the four syllable nonsense. Later interaction with the Native Americans proved a further language barrier of syllables: “say” “see” “sa” “so.” Work The three were divided up into different work groups. Teucer sawed down trees. Amateretsu ran errands and divvied out water to exhausted workers (one ladle full each), while Chavez shoveled dirt (and padded it down) to help level out the ground for the railroad tracks to be built upon. Sickness Due to the lack of a matrix connection, Chavez found himself rather ill. He was able to nullify the pain by placing his head on the train tracks being built, as he was drawn towards it's hum. The sensation he felt was that of an aware amoeba of The Resonance(matrix consciousness) within the tracks itself. Escape Teucer found himself a possible meal for a pack of fire breathing hell-hounds. During a resting period, when no guards were seen in sight, Teucer was attacked by five of them. With help from an unknown rifleman in the woods, Teucer and Amateretsu were able to scare the pack off and escape in the confusion later getting Chavez after knocking a guard out cold. Gangs The camp was also divided into migrant gangs, Red and Green. These gangs watched over the various vices of the camp and gave discount prices to loyal workers of general goods and hard to find items. They could get some one out of a days work for the right price or through initiation into one of their gangs. The known leader of the Greens was a man named, Blood. Job offer Teucer was offered the job of watching for pregnant women and reporting them so that the gang could determine if the woman was “authorized” to have it, if not they would “take care of it.” Teucer never got the chance to take part in this job. Religion A protestant albino looking preacher by the name of, Father Eric, roamed the camp in hopes of converting the migrant workers. He marked converted followers by giving them a wooden cross to hang around their necks. Eric was the only non-Chinese able to speak to both the Chinese and the white American English. “You are very well versed in that.” ''-Eric says as he looks at you with an unreadable expresson. '' Category:Chapter 3 Category:Events Category:Places